La musique : porteparole du coeur
by Nowa Uchiwa
Summary: Une voix suave, des doigts sachant habilement jouer, une soirée entre amis. Qui a dit que la musique n'était pas une bonne technique de drague ?
1. La découverte

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et c'est surement mieux pour eux XD Ils sont à M. Masashi Kishsimoto (The big boss XD) et Ootani et Kohori (qui viendront plus tard) sont tirés du manga " Lovely complex "

**Note** : Pardonnez-moi s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**La découverte**_

Proche, tellement proche, seulement à quelques centimétres. Il allait enfin pouvoir goûter à ses lévres, à cette peau qui semblait si douce. Leurs visages continuaient leur lente progression vers l'autre. Plus que ...

BIP ! BIBIP ! BIP ! BIBIP ! BIIIIIIIPPPPPPP !

- " Hum, déja ... " grommela le jeune homme tout en déposant, avec une délicatesse infinie, son poing sur son fichu réveil qui l'avait empêché de finir son rêve.

Il se leva tout en s'étirant et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel mais aucun nuage ne pointait le bout de son nez. Encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait ... Il ouvrit la fenêtre, histoire d'aérer un peu sa chambre, il se retourna face à son lit et ...

- " Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est la cinquiéme fois que je change les draps depuis la semaine derniére ! se désola t-il en voyant l'état de son lit ; J'me disais aussi qu'il était bizarre mon boxer ... Bon je changerais les draps se soir sinon je vais être en retard à l'académie. "

Sur ce, il partit prendre une bonne douche froide pour se rafraichir les idées et surtout pour tenter d'éteindre le feu qui s'était déchainé en lui à cause de son rêve. En y repensant, il laissa échapper un soupir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas finir son doux rêve tranquille ? Tout ce qu'il demandait, s'était de pouvoir enfin goûter à ses lévres et à cette peau qui lui faisaient tant envie depuis maintenant quatre mois.

Et oui, Iruka Umino, chuunin de 24 ans, professeur de petits monstres qui lui servent de pré-aspirants ninjas, appréciait de tout le monde. Jusque-là vous me direz tout va bien, amoureux depuis maintenant 16 semaines. Toujours pas de probléme. Seul hic, il est célibataire ... Et pour arranger le tout, il est timide, ce qui ne l'aide pas vraiment à déclarer sa flamme.

Notre Dauphin se dirigeait à présent vers l'académie.

- " Oy Iruka ! (Iruka se retourne)

- Oh, euh bon- ... Bonjour Kakashi-san. répondit l'interpelé tout en prenant une légére teinte rouge.

- Ca va ?

- Euh oui et vous ?

- Oui, bon j'te laisse a+. dit l'argenté en ponctuant la fin de sa phrase par un clin d'oeil.

- Ou- ... Oui à bientôt. " répondit le châtain, essayant de contrôler le feu qui lui montait aux joues.

Et notre jeune professeur repris le chemin de l'académie, tout en repensant à cette rencontre.

- " Il ... Il m'a appelé Iruka ... Et il m'a parlé ! s'écria intérieurement le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat ; Et en plus il m'a fait un clin d'oeil ! Oh Kami-sama ! On dirait une jeune fille de 15 ans amoureuse pour la premiére fois ! "

En repensant au clin d'oeil, il se sentit fondre mais se reprit bien vite en voyant que les villageois présents dans la rue le dévisageaient.

- " Au revoir les enfants, à demain. dit le jeune professeur tout en souriant à ses éléves qui sortaient de la classe, lorsqu'il remarqua une petite frimousse blonde devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Iruka-sensei ?

- Oui Naruto.

- Vous me payez des ramens aujourd'hui ? demanda le petit renard blond, en ponctuant sa demande d'un sourire 100% Uzumaki.

- Je suis désolé Naruto mais je travaille au bureau des missions aujourd'hui. répondit le chuunin, un petit sourire triste se peignant sur son visage comme pour s'excuser.

- Mais ce sera pas long, promis. " s'empressa d'ajouter le futur ninja tout en enclenchant le mode Eyes Kitsune no jutsu.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat ne pouvant rien refuser à ces yeux-là, ce qui arrangeait le jeune blond, fut obligé d'accepter la demande de ce dernier. Et puis, pour lui, passer du temps avec Naruto était tout sauf une corvée ...

Le repas se déroula, comme à chaque fois, dans le bruit des rires et des exclamations du futur Rokudaime, qui comme tout le monde le sait, ne fait rien dans la discrétion. A croire que ce mot ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire ... Aprés avoir engloutit son septiéme bol de ramen, notre furie blonde remercia son sensei et partit en courant. Le professeur paya l'addition, qui était toujours aussi salée quand il invitait Naruto, et prit le chemin de la tour centrale de Konoha. La tour de l'Hokage.

A quelques métres de la porte du bureau des missions, Sandaime était perdu dans la contemplation de son village.

- " Bonjour maitre Hokage.

- Tiens ! Bonjour Iruka, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci et vous ?

- Ma foi avec une aussi belle journée tout va bien, dit en souriant le vieil homme ; Alors comment avance ton affaire ?

- Hein ? Oh, gomen, s'empressa de s'excuser le plus jeune pour son interjection déplacée face au chef du pays du feu.

- Ahahahah, ce n'est rien Iruka, rigola l'homme aux cheveux gris.

- Excusez-moi Hokage-sama, mais de quelle affaire parlez-vous ?

- Enfin Iruka ! s'exclama Sandaime faussement catastrophé ; Tu sais l'affaire qui concerne tes rêves à propos d'une certaine personne ... le taquina t-il gentiment.

- Ah ! Euh, oui ... répondit le jeune sensei tout en virant à sa couleur préférée ... (roulement de tambour) ... le rouge tomate super mûre ! ; Euh, et bien ...

- Ca n'a pas avancé, c'est ça ? le coupa le vieux sage.

- Oui mais je ...

- Tu n'oses pas

- Oui, répondit le Dauphin, perdu dans l'admiration de ses magnifiques pieds.

- Tu sais, malgré le fait qu'il soit un pervers, il a beaucoup de succés et pas uniquement auprés de la gente féminine

- NANI !

- Et oui ...

- Olala, se désola le jeune homme, encore plus décourageait

- Ne t'inquiétes pas et prends confiance en toi

- Oui ... Bon je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille travailler

- Va, va. " dit le vieil homme en souriant

Iruka s'avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit et entra dans le bureau dans lequel il distribuerait et recevrait les rapports de missions.

Plus tard dans la soirée. Cela faisait maintenant environ un quart d'heure que Genma était rentré chez lui. Mais il restait encore à notre chuunin prés de 2 heures avant de pouvoir rejoindre son appartement. L'ennui le gagnant progressivement ... Aprés de longues, trés longues, interminables minutes, notre jeune professeur se prit à repenser à son beau rêve. Soudain son côté pianiste, que trés peu de personnes connaissaient, prit le dessus et il se mit à pianoter en rythme sur le bureau, les paroles venant seules dans son esprit. Il s'empressa d'attraper une feuille blanche qui trainait et écrivit. Puis il se remit à pianoter pour essayer sa derniére création :

I need a miracle

_( J'ai besoin d'un miracle )_

I wanna be your boy (bon à la base c'est " I wanna be your girl " mais j'ai changé exprés pour Iruka ^^)

_( Je veux être ton homme )_

Give me a chance to see

_( Donne moi une chance de voir )_

That you are made for me

_( Si tu es fait pour moi )_

I need a miracle

_( J'ai besoin d'un miracle )_

Please let me be your boy

_( S'il te plait laisse moi être ton homme )_

One day you'll see it can happen to me

_( Un jour tu verras que ça peut m'arriver à moi )_

I need a miracle

_( J'ai besoin d'un miracle )_

I wanna be your boy

_( Je veux être ton homme )_

Give me a chance to see

_( Donne moi une chance de voir )_

That you are made for me

_( Si tu es fait pour moi )_

I need a miracle

_( J'ai besoin d'un miracle )_

Please let me be your boy

_( S'il te plait laisse moi être ton homme )_

One day you'll see it can happen to me

_( Un jour tu verras que ça peut m'arriver à moi )_

It can happen to me

_( Ca peut m'arriver à moi )_

Trop absorbait par sa chanson, le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat n'avait pas remarqué qu'un autre ninja était entré dans le bureau. Lorsque le " pianiste " eu apparemment, fini, le ninja s'approcha du bureau. C'est à ce moment là que notre Dauphin s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul, il releva brusquement la tête et ...

- " Ka- ... Kakashi-san ! Euh, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes entré ?

- Assez

- Et vous ... ?

- Oui, tu sais que tu chantes divinement bien Iruka, ta voix est vraiment magnifique

- Ah ? Oh ? Euh, ari ... Arigato, répondit ce dernier en raflant au passage le record de vitesse en virement au rouge tomate

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté musicien

- Ah ! Ahahaha ! rigola nerveusement le chuunin en grattant de façon nerveuse la cicatrice horizontale qui barrait son nez ; En fait vous êtes la seconde personne à le découvrir ...

- C'est dommage de cacher un tel talent aux autres. Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

- Ah euh d'accord. "

Aprés avoir rendu son rapport de mission, avec quelques jours de retard, c'est Kakashi aprés tout, il faut qu'il reste fidéle à lui-même ; Ils échangérent encore quelques paroles avant le départ du ninja copieur.

- " Et béh mon vieux, quelle éloquence ! Quel minable je fais ! Tu parles d'un ninja ! Face à lui j'suis même pas foutu d'aligner 2 mots sans dire " euh " ou sans béguayer ! Pooooooh ! C'est pas gagner ! " se désespéra le jeune professeur.

Tout en se dirigeant vers son appartement, il repensait à sa journée, qui avait été plutôt longue. Les rues du village caché de la feuille étaient désertes, cette tranquillité ajoutait à la douce brise d'un soir d'été, permettait au châtain de se détendre tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque ...

- " Hey 'Ruka ! le fit sursauter un jeune homme en posant sa main sur son épaule, le sortant violemment de sa rêverie

- Ahh ! hurla ce dernier en réponse à cette main inconnue ; Oh, tu m'as fait peur

- Ahahahah ! Tu fais un sacré ninja ! plaisanta l'homme

- Hé oh ! C'est pas parce que t'es mon meilleur ami que tu peux tout te permettre, rigola le jeune sensei tout en collant une petite claque derriére la tête de son interlocuteur

- Rooooh, tu sais bien que je te taquine

- Mais oui !

- Ah, au fait le premier vendredi de Juillet on va tous boire un verre au bar d'Ootani et j'te préviens t'es obligé de venir !

- Euh, c'est à dire que ...

- Non, non, non ! le coupa l'autre ; L'excuse de l'académie et des copies à corriger marche pas vu que c'est un vendredi et en plus t'auras pas encore t'es nouveaux éléves vu que dans 2 semaines c'est l'exam' de fin d'académie

- Mais Hayate, tu-... tu sais bien que j'suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée

- Et béh t'auras qu'a te bourrer ! ... Ah k'so, c'est vrai que ...

- Et est-ce qu'il sera là ? le coupa le Dauphin

- Un peu ouais ! Il vient à chaque fois, même si des fois c'est Gai ou Asuma qui le lui traine." (Je parle de Kakashi en disant qu'ils le trainent)

Iruka se mit à sourire comme un abruti en imaginant la scéne. Et finalement il fut contraint d'accepter parce qu'il savait trés bien que son meilleur ami ne l'aurait pas lâché tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté. Et puis en fin de compte, cette soirée pouvait lui apporter 2 avantages :

- 1 : Elle lui permettrait de se détendre, ce qui ne lui fera pas de mal.

- 2 : Le meilleur des avantages ! Il pourrait en profiter pour se rapprocher de son jonin, enfin " son " jonin car mis à part en rêve il n'est pas à lui, et puis pourquoi pas en profiter pour le séduire ...

N'empêche que le chuunin n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Hayate se soit rappelé qu'il n'aurait pas d'éléves pendant 2 mois ! A cause de ça il n'avait pas eu d'excuses !

- " Arf ! J'la sens mal cette soirée ! Quoique c'est l'occasion rêvée d'être avec lui ... Bon faudrait p't-être que j'pense à rentrer. " pensa le professeur.

Oui car depuis qu'Hayate était parti, soit environ 10 minutes, ce dernier était resté en plein milieu de la rue en train de prendre racine.

Arrivait chez lui, il ne prit même pas le temps de manger. La journée avait été longue et il était exténué. Il allait se laisser tomber sur son lit lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé le matin même. Le visage du jonin refit alors surface dans son esprit, un sourire donnant l'impression qu'il était un crétin suivit aussitôt, déformant ses lévres. Il arracha les draps souillés du matelas, les balança à l'autre bout de la chambre. Puis il attrapa des draps propres qu'il mit à la va-vite à la place des sales. Aprés quoi il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Cette fic je l'ai écrite l'an dernier alors bon, je sais qu'elle est pas géniale mais bon je l'aime bien alors j'ai eu envie de la poster ^^ J'espére qu'elle vous plaira quand même

Kisu, Nowa ^^


	2. Les genins et l'équipe 7

**Disclamer** : Voir chapitre 1. Certains passages sont directement tirés du manga, mais comme j'aime beaucoup ces passages j'ai préféré les laisser.

**Note** : J'suis désolée si vous trouvez des fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour corriger ^^. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_**Les genins et l'équipe 7**_

_2 semaines plus tard à l'académie de Konoha._

- " Bon comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui à lieu l'examen de fin d'académie. Vous allez vous présenter un par un dans la salle qui se trouve en face de celle-ci par ordre alphabétique. Si vous réussissez l'épreuve, nous vous remettrons votre bandeau, ce qui signifie que vous serez donc des aspirants ninjas. Bonne chance à tous. annonça le professeur aux yeux chocolats, avant d'aller retrouver son collégue dans la piéce située en face ; Salut.

- Oh! Salut Iruka, bon t'es prêt à recevoir le premier éléve ?

- Ouais

- ...

- Mais pour ça il faudrait peut-être que t'appelles le candidat, tu crois pas Mizuki ? C'est quand même toi qui as la liste ...

- Hihi t'as raison, Aburame Shino! " appela Mizuki.

Notre Dauphin était maintenant en train de regagner son appartement aprés avoir endurait une longue journée. L'examen avait été une réussite. Seul Naruto avait, encore une fois, échoué. L'épreuve consistait à se dédoubler, soit de produire 3 clones ( n'étant que des illusions ). La furie blonde n'avait réussi à créer qu'un seul clone qui ne tenait même pas debout.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Mizuki profita de l'échec du jeune renard blond pour le pousser à dérober le rouleau des techniques interdites, qui se trouvait dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Puis suite à la disparition du rouleau, l'alerte fut déclenchée pour retrouver Naruto. C'est Iruka qui le retrouva dans la forêt, trés vite suivit par Mizuki.

Aprés maintes péripéties, durant lesquelles le chuunin fut blessé pour protéger le blond, Naruto mit le traitre au tapis grâce à l'une des techniques du rouleau : le _Kage Boushin No Jutsu_. Cette technique lui permit de créer 1000 clones réels qui firent passer un sale quart d'heure à Mizuki.

Iruka remit finalement le bandeau à l'insigne de la feuille au blond car celui-ci avait réussi à mettre une raclée à un chuunin et ce grâce à une technique de niveau supérieur s'il vous plait.

Aprés quelques jours d'hospitalisation, le jeune professeur fut autorisé à sortir et à reprendre les cours. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs face à ses éléves.

- " Aujourd'hui nous allons procéder à la répartition par équipe de trois. Chaque équipe sera placée sous la responsabilité d'un ninja de niveau supérieur. annonça le sensei

- " Ensuite, c'est l'équipe numéro 7 : Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki et ... Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Iruka-sensei ! Tout le monde sait bien que je suis l'éléve le plus doué ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve dans la même équipe que ce frimeur ? hurla Naruto en pointant Sasuke du doigt, le chuunin fut extrêmement surpris par ce que venait de dire son éléve.

- ... Parmi les 27 éléves diplômés de cette année, c'est Sasuke qui a obtenu les meilleures notes ... Alors que toi, Naruto, tu es bon dernier ! Pour équilibrer les forces des équipes, on en arrive fatalement à ce résultat. Tu piges ? "

Aprés une dispute de la toute nouvelle équipe 7, le jeune homme aux yeux chocolat annonça à ses éléves que leurs nouveaux professeurs les rencontreraient dans l'aprés-midi et que jusque-là ils avaient quartier libre.

_Un peu plus tard, en début d'aprés-midi._

Un jeune homme, les cheveux couleur argent, se trouvait devant la stéle des ninjas de Konoha. Ca faisait déja un moment qu'il était planté là, une attitude complétement nonchalante, ses deux dans ses poches, le regard perdu sur les noms des héros morts pour le village de la feuille.

- " Oups j'suis en retard ... A plus Obito, Rin, Sensei ... "

Il se dirigeait à présent vers la salle où l'attendait sa nouvelle équipe. Il poussa la porte pour entrer ...

PAF !

- " Kyaahahahah ! Il s'est fait avoir ! Il s'est fait avoir !

- Pardon sensei. C'est Naruto le responsable. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais il ne m'a pas écouté. "

La jeune fille s'excusa pour le blond car celui-ci, n'appréciant pas le retard de son nouveau professeur, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de coincer un tampon à craie entre la porte et son cadre. Et bien évidemment, l'objet avait tapé en plein dans le mille, venant s'écraser sur la tignasse argentée.

- " Hmm ... Ca commence bien, les enfants. La premiére impression que vous me donnez est ... vraiment trés mauvaise. "

Le jeune homme au masque commençait à se demander dans quelle équipe il était tombé. Il amena ses nouveaux éléves sur un toit de Konoha.

- " Bon ... On va commencer par les présentations. annonça l'argenté

- Quel genre de trucs vous voulez savoir ? questionnérent les éléves

- Ce que vous voulez. Ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez ... Vos rêves pour l'avenir, vos loisirs, les trucs classiques, quoi !

- Hé m'sieur ! Hé m'sieur ! Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par vous, non ? demanda le jeune blond

- C'est vrai ça ... Vous avez l'air louche en plus ... renchérit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses

- Ah béh merci ! pensa le jonin ; Et bien, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, ça ne vous regarde pas. Des rêves pour l'avenir ... Bof ... Je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Quand à mes loisirs, ils sont divers et variés, voila. ( Nowa : Ouais les loisirs variés, mon oeil ! Icha Icha Paradise par ci, Icha Icha par là ! C'est sûr que c'est varié !)

- Super ! On est bien avancés avec ça ... chuchota la seule fille de l'équipe 7 ; Tout ce qu'on a appris, c'est son nom ... "

Les 3 éléves se présentérent, Naruto affirma vouloir surpasser tous les Hokages pour que tout le village reconnaisse son existence. Sasuke voulant rétablir l'honneur de sa défunte famille et tuer un certain homme. Et Sakura étant plus préoccupée par Sasuke qu'autre chose.

- " Arf, les filles de cet âges sont ... plus intéressées par le grand amour que par le ninjutsu ... " s'exaspéra mentalement l'Epouventail .

Il annonça ensuite aux jeunes aspirants ninjas qu'ils subiraient le lendemain une épreuve de survit au cours de laquelle ils devraient l'affronter. Ajoutant aussi que seuls 9 éléves sur les 27 deviendraient genin, se délectant de leurs têtes aprés cette annonce.

_Le lendemain_

- " Salut les jeunes ! En forme ?

- VOUS ETES EN RETARD ! " hurlérent les éléves

Le but de l'épreuve était de récupérer une des clochettes que Kakashi s'était accroché à la taille. Ils avaient jusqu'à midi pour y parvenir, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de déjeuner le matin. Celui qui échouerait, serait attaché à un poteau et les autres mangeraient devant son nez.

Au cours de l'épreuve, quelques événements mémorables s'étaient produits :

1/ Naruto avait eu droit à une technique ancestrale de Taijutsu : le _mille ans de souffrance_ !, habilement employée par Kakashi (XD !)

2/ Naruto était tombé 2 fois dans le même piége !

3/ Sakura était tombée dans les vapes aprés que Kakashi lui ait lancé une technique de Genjutsu, une illusion dans laquelle " son chéri " était dans un état lamentable.

4/ Sasuke aprés avoir effleuré les clochettes, avait utilisé le _Katon, la boule de feu suprême_, ce qui avait beaucoup impressionné son sensei. Il avait ensuite subit, en réponse à son attaque, une technique de Ninjutsu : le _Doton, la technique de la décapitation fatale _

5/ Sakura venant juste de refaire surface, avait découvert son coéquipier la tête dépassant du sol et était à nouveau tombée dans les pommes.

Finalement à midi aucun des éléves n'avaient attrapé de clochette. Cependant, comme la furie blonde avait tenté de s'enfiler les bentôs en cachette, il fut attaché à un des poteaux et les 2 autres avaient eu le droit de manger sous son nez.

- " Franchement ... Je pense qu'aucun de vous trois n'a besoin de retourner à l'école.

- Super ! Génial ! Ca veut dire que tous les trois, on ... s'écriérent Naruto et Sakura, Kakashi sourit avant d'ajouter :

- Voila, c'est exactement ça ... Tous les trois ... Vous ne pourrez jamais devenir ninjas !

- QUOI ? LAISSER TOMBER ? QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ! hurla le blond

- Bande de rigolo ... Il n'y en a pas un de vous qui à la trempe d'un ninja. "

A ces mots, l'héritier du Sharingan se jeta sur le ninja copieur.

- " Tu n'as pas encore compris la leçon ?

- Il a le culot de piétiner Sasuke ! C'EST REVOLTANT ! " hurla la fille aux cheveux roses, car Kakashi avait maitrisé le ténébreux et était à présent assis sur lui.

Le professeur leur expliqua, tout en restant sur Sasuke, que ce qui était le plus important était l'esprit d'équipe. Aprés quoi il permit à l'Uchiwa et à la Haruno de manger mais leur interdit d'en donner à l'Uzumaki, sous peine d'être éliminer. Puis il s'éclipsa pour espionner ses éléves. Sasuke ayant comprit le message, proposa son bentô à Naruto, lui disant qu'avec le ventre vide il ne pourrait arriver à rien. Sakura en fit de même. Soudain une bourrasque se leva ...

- " BANDE DE PETITS MALINS !

- WHAAA ! hurlérent le blond et la rose

- FELICITATIONS, VOUS ETES RECUS ! ^^ HE HE. rigola le jonin tout en affichant son seul oeil visible en arc de cercle, ce qui montrait qu'il était en train de sourire.

- Hein ? ... interrogea la fille

- Hum ? émit le jeune renard

- ... ( quelle éloquence Sasuke! Youhou ! On l'applaudit bien fort ! OK je sors XD )

- Vous êtes les premiers que j'admets. "

Kakashi leur expliqua que jusqu'à présent tous les éléves qui avait passé l'épreuve n'avait pas osé désobéir à ses régles. C'est pourquoi ils avaient tous échoué.

- " _Ceux qui ne respectent pas les régles et transgressent les lois ... sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais ... Ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons ... Sont encore pires_. "

L'équipe 7 commencerait donc ses missions le lendemain. Nos 3 jeunes ninjas étaient à présent des genins ...

_Premier jeudi de Juillet, dans la soirée_

TOC TOC TOC !

- " Ruka ! Ouvre !

- ...

- Ruka !

- ...

- Ruka ! Ouvre, je sais que t'es là !

- ...

- Si tu veux être discret, évite de laisser ton gilet sur ton canapé.

- K'so ! marmonna le chuunin

- Aller ouvre. ( Iruka ouvre la porte ) Bon t'es prét, on peut y aller ?

- Ouais, quand faut y aller ...

- Euh ... Tu vas vraiment rester habiller comme ça ?

- Ah ? Euh non pas vraiment ...

- Aller viens, j'vais t'aider à choisir ce que tu vas mettre pour lui taper dans l'oeil !

- Mais Hayate, j'peux trés bien m'habiller tout seul !

- Non ! Et j'peux te dire que tu vas être irrésistible ! "

Résigné, Iruka se laissa embarquer dans sa chambre. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pendant que son meilleur ami fouinait dans ses tiroirs ...

A suivre ...

* * *

Nowa : Voila pour ce chapitre 2 ^^ J'espére qu'il vous a plu. Je sais que pas mal de passages sont tirés du manga mais bon en même temps j'adore le passage de l'épreuve de survie avec les clochettes ! Et aprés j'étais juste obligée de mettre la phrase de Kakashi lorsqu'il parle de l'esprit d'équipe, la phrase que lui a dit Obito avant de mourir est juste magnifique, j'étais obligée de la mettre !

Je ne cours pas aprés les reviews, j'écris plus par plaisir que pour avoir énormément de reviews, même si ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, mais j'attends d'avoir au minimum 1 review pour poster la suite. Si je poste, autant que ça serve à quelque chose ^^

Kisu, Nowa.


	3. La soirée

**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de M. Masashi Kishimoto, exceptés Ootani et Kohori qui proviennent du manga " Lovely Complex "

**Note** : Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre, je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger ^^

Si je poste ce soir, c'est grâce aux reviews de Chokella et de Yuriete-chan, qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Donc merci beaucoup à vous deux ^^ Et je poste aussi parce que j'ai eu mon bac avec mention assez bien, du coup j'suis de super bonne humeur donc j'vous en fait profiter XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**La soirée**_

- " Poopopoohh ! Regarde-toi mon vieux ! Si là il craque pas c'est qu'il a besoin de lunettes ! "

Le chuunin se mit devant son grand miroir pour se voir. Hayate lui avait choisi un tee-shirt uni turquoise avec le col en V, légérement moulant, qui faisait agréablement ressortir son torse finement musclé. Pour le bas, il avait opté pour un bermuda kaki légérement ample mettant en valeur son postérieur légérement bombé. Il mit ensuite des oasics (marque déposée) blanches dont les traits et les coutures étaient assortis à son haut. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en son habituelle queue de cheval mais étant donné qu'il avait retiré son bandeau, quelques méches aventureuses venaient parsemer son front. Sa peau halée s'accordait parfaitement avec son look sexy. D'aprés les dires de son meilleur ami, il était à tomber comme ça.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement, ponctué d'un " Et béh ce soir, y'en a plus d'un qui vont baver ! " d'Hayate, et se dirigérent vers le bar d'Ootani, où les attendaient les autres, faisant tourner beaucoup de têtes sur leur passage.

Hayate entra dans le bar rapidement suivit de son acolyte, qui marqua une pause en sentant de nombreux regards se tournaient vers lui. Il prit une légére teinte rose au niveau des pommettes, grattant nerveusement sa cicatrice horizontale alors qu'un sourire gêné apparut sur son visage. Mais, il se reprit bien vite et se mit en quête de chercher son âme soeur du regard. Son coeur loupa un battement alors que ses yeux tombérent sur une tignasse couleur argent. Il était là, assit à la même table qu'Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, Genma, Raidou, Izumo et Kotetsu.

- " Il sait pas que c'est interdit d'être aussi sexy ! " chuchota le Dauphin à l'oreille de son meilleur ami

L'élu de son coeur portait un haut sans manches à col roulé, qu'il utilisait comme masque, bleu roi qui ravivait la couleur de ses cheveux. Le tee-shirt, légérement collant, laissait apparaitre sa puissante musculature, due aux nombreux combats et entrainements qu'il avait pu effectuer. Sa peau d'albâtre formait un délicieux contraste avec son pantacourt en jeans foncé. La tenue du jonin était complétée par une paire de chaussures, type oasics ou puma (marques déposées), noires avec les coutures blanches. Le résultat était, tout simplement, magnifique aux yeux d'Iruka. De plus pour ne pas massacrer cette tenue, il avait fait l'effort de retirer son bandeau de ninja, laissant son oeil gauche apparent. A la vue de la légendaire pupille, Iruka frémit, cet oeil lui donnait un côté encore plus sexy, le rendant presque prédateur.

Les deux amis se dirigérent ensuite vers la table où les attendaient tous leurs compagnons.

- " Ohayo ! s'exclama Hayate

- ' Hayo ! répondirent les autres

- Ca y'est on peut enfin commander à boire ! " s'écria Anko

Les rires et les blagues allaient bon train depuis prés d'une heure, lorsque ...

- " Et si on jouait à " Action ou Vérité " ?

- T'as pas trouvé plus gamin comme jeu ? marmonna Raidou

- Rooh allez quoi ! Ca va être drôle ! s'exclama Anko en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du rabat-joie

- Ouais, bonne idée Genma

- Bon, alors la seule régle c'est qu'on est obligé d'altérer les 2 choix, sinon certains vont tout le temps prendre vérité, et franchement c'est pas drôle. Et pour pimenter un peu plus le jeu, si le gage est réussi, celui qui l'a donné doit boire un verre cu-sec.

- Oui ! Super idée ! Montrons tous la fougue de notre jeunesse !

- Je commence ! s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux violets ; Alors ... Hayate ! Action ou Vérité ?

- Euh, action

- Hum, action ... Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire ? ... Ah ! Je sais, alors mon coco, tu vois le serveur là-bas, tu sais celui que t'arrêtes pas de mater depuis tout à l'heure ? fit-elle, un sourire taquin sur les lévres

- Oui

- Béh tu dois aller lui lécher l'oreille, sans lui dire que c'est pour un jeu biensûr

- Ok "

Hayate se leva, sous les yeux amusés de ses amis, et s'approcha du jeune serveur aux cheveux noirs agrémentés d'une frange rouge. Il encercla la taille fine du jeune homme par derriére de ses bras et lui lécha l'oreille. Celui-ci lâcha un cri de surprise, en même temps que son plateau qui heureusement était vide, avant de dévisager l'homme qui se tenait dans son dos. Ce dernier reparti s'asseoir le sourire aux lévres. Anko se servit donc un verre de saké et l'avala d'une traite.

- " Alors... Hmm, Kakashi, Action ou Vérité ? demanda Hayate

- Euh, vérité

- Euh, (regarde furtivement Iruka) as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ?

- Non

( Iruka en son for intérieur) - YAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Mais t'inquiéte mon joli ça va pas durer ! Mouhahahaha !

- Hmm, Iruka, Action ou Vérité ?

- Euh, action dit timidement ce dernier

- Détache tes cheveux, s'il te plait . " lui demanda doucement l'argenté

Le Dauphin s'exécuta, détachant lentement sa criniére châtain tout en plantant ses iris dans ceux du jonin. Une fois fait, un léger courant d'air vint les agiter (non c'est pas une pub pour l'oréal !), dû à un client qui venait d'entrer. Cette vision, des plus sensuelle, ne laissa pas l'argenté de marbre, ce qui fit se teinter les joues du chuunin devant le regard que posait sur lui ce dernier.

OoOoOoOoO

Le jeu battait son plein, l'alcool aidant, les gages devinrent de plus en plus débiles et les questions de plus en plus osées. Kotetsu avait d'ailleurs faillit se retrouver nu, à danser sur le bar. Heureusement que son compagnon, Izumo, veillait sur lui, même si l'idée lui paraissait plus que plaisante. Ils ne se lassaient pas de ce jeu, pourtant ça faisait prés d'une heure qu'ils y jouaient. C'était, à présent, au tour d'Hayate de proposer à quelqu'un :

- " Humm, Ruka ! Action ou Vérité ?

- Action

- T'as maximum une heure pour composer une chanson que t'iras jouer au piano qui est juste là. dit-il en pointant le piano du doigt

- Hayate ! le sermonna le dauphin

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais trés bien ce qu'il en est !

- Allez Ruka, qu'est-ce que tu risques à part de déclencher une émeute ? Allez quoi, siteupléééééé fit-il avec des yeux de chiens battus (je précise que la faute est faite exprés)

- Bon, bon, d'accord, j'vais essayer mais celle là tu l'emporteras pas au paradis ! Par contre, il me faut des feuilles et de quoi écrire

- Pas de probléme, Ootani !

- Hai ! Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hayate ?

- T'aurais pas quelques feuilles et un stylo à nous filer par hasard ?

- Si, toujours pour toi, rigola le patron du bar, qui était également serveur, tout en faisant un sourire à son vis-à-vis

- Arigato et ça ne te géne pas qu'il nous chante une compo' tout à l'heure au piano ?

- Non pas de probléme. "

Ootani ramena quelques feuilles et un stylo à Iruka. Celui-ci avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne trouvait pas l'inspiration. Quand soudain, il croisa le regard bicolore du jonin et là, la machine se mit en route. Les paroles lui venaient de façon rapide et plutôt ordonnées. Une fois les paroles terminaient, il s'attaqua à la partition, en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil à " sa muse ". L'heure s'écoula assez rapidement alors que les autres continuaient le jeu avec autant de discrétion qu'un troupeau de hyénes.

- " Allez Ruka ! C'est parti ! s'exclama soudain Hayate

- Bon béh, quand faut y aller, faut y aller " fit le pianiste en se levant, une légére teinte rouge s'inscrivant sur ses joues.

Il s'installa au piano, relut une fois les paroles, pianota sur quelques touches. Le silence se fit dans le bar, tous les regards se tournérent vers la source musicale. Iruka tenta de faire abstraction de la petite foule qui l'entourait et qui était concentrée sur lui à ce moment-là, lui mettant encore plus la pression. Il inspira profondément, plongea une derniére fois ses yeux dans ceux de l'argenté, posa ses doigts sur les touches et se mit à jouer. Sa voix suave ne tarda pas à résonner dans le bar.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre ^^ J'espére qu'il vous a plu. Bon je sais que ça n'avance pas vraiment, mais bon il fallait bien que les autres découvrent qu'Iruka est un musicien dans l'âme. Donc, dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez la chanson qu'il interpréte et la réaction du destinataire de la dite chanson.

Kisu, Nowa


	4. La déclaration

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à M. Masashi Kishimoto, exceptés Ootani et Kohori qui sont extraits du manga " Lovely Complex "

La chanson utilisée est " Can't fight the moonlight " de LeAnn Rimes

**Béta lectrice** : Tenshi Kuusou que je remercie encore !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**La déclaration**_

_Under the lover's sky_  
(Sous un ciel d'amoureux)  
_Gonna be with you_  
(Je serais avec toi)  
_And no one's gonna be around_  
(Et personne ne sera autour)  
_If you think that you won't fall_  
(Si tu penses que tu ne tomberas pas)  
_Well just wait untill_  
(Attend jusqu'au)  
_'til the sun goes down_  
(Coucher du soleil)

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_  
(Sous la lumiére des étoiles, lumiére des étoiles)  
_There's a magical feeling so right_  
(Il y a un sentiment magique tellement bon)  
_It will steal your heart tonight_  
(Il va voler ton coeur ce soir)

_You can try to resist_  
(Tu peux essayer de résister)  
_Try to hide from my kiss_  
(Essayer de te cacher de mes baisers)  
_But you know, but you know_  
(Mais tu sais, mais tu sais)  
_That you can't fight the moonlight_  
(Que tu ne peux pas combattre le clair de lune)  
_Deep in the dark_  
(Profondément dans l'obscurité)  
_You'll surrender your heart_  
(Tu rendras ton coeur)  
_But you know, but you know_  
(Mais tu sais, mais tu sais)  
_That you can't fight the moonlight_  
(Que tu ne peux pas combattre le clair de lune)  
_No ..._  
(Non ...)  
_You can't fight it_  
(Tu ne peux pas le combattre)  
_It's gonna get to your heart_  
(Il me donnera une chance d'atteindre ton coeur)

_There's no escaping love_  
(Il n'y a pas d'évasion à l'amour)  
_Once a gentle breeze_  
(Il y avait une douce brise)  
_Weaves its spell upon you heart_  
(Qui tisse son sort sur ton coeur)  
_No matter what you think_  
(Quoi que tu penses)  
_It won't be too long_  
(Ce ne sera pas trop long)  
_'til your in my amrs_  
(Jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves dans mes bras)

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_  
(Sous la lumiére des étoiles, lumiére des étoiles)  
_We'll be lost in the rythm so right_  
(Nous nous perdrons dans le rythme tellement bon)  
_Feel it steal your heart tonight_  
(Sens-le voler ton coeur ce soir)

_You can try to resist_  
(Tu peux essayer de résister)  
_Try to hide from my kiss_  
(Essayer de te cacher de mes baisers)  
_But you know, but you know_  
(Mais tu sais, mais tu sais)  
_That you can't fight the moonlight_  
(Que tu ne peux pas combattre le clair de lune)  
_Deep in the dark_  
(Profondément dans l'obscurité)  
_You'll surrender your heart_  
(Tu rendras ton coeur)  
_But you know, but you know_  
(Mais tu sais, mais tu sais)  
_That you can't fight the moonlight_  
(Que tu ne peux pas combattre le clair de lune)  
_No ..._  
(Non ...)  
_You can't fight it_  
(Tu ne peux pas le combattre)  
_It's gonna get to your heart_  
(Il me donnera une chance d'atteindre ton coeur)

_No matter what you do_  
(Quoi que tu fasses)  
_The night is gonna get to you_  
(La nuit va me donner une chance de t'atteindre)  
_Don't try, your never gonna win_  
(Alors n'essaie pas, tu ne gagneras jamais)

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_  
(Sous la lumiére des étoiles, lumiére des étoiles)  
_There's a magical feeling so right_  
(Il y a un sentiment magique tellement bon)  
_It will steal your heart tonight_  
(Il va voler ton coeur ce soir)

_You can try to resist_  
(Tu peux essayer de résister)  
_Try to hide from my kiss_  
(Essayer de te cacher de mes baisers)  
_But you know, but you know_  
(Mais tu sais, mais tu sais)  
_That you can't fight the moonlight_  
(Que tu ne peux pas combattre le clair de lune)  
_Deep in the dark_  
(Profondément dans l'obscurité)  
_You'll surrender your heart_  
(Tu rendras ton coeur)  
_But you know, but you know_  
(Mais tu sais, mais tu sais)  
_That you can't fight the moonlight_  
(Que tu ne peux pas combattre le clair de lune)  
_No ..._  
(Non ...)  
_You can't fight it_  
(Tu ne peux pas le combattre)  
_It's gonna get to your heart_  
(Il me donnera une chance d'atteindre ton coeur)

_You can try to resist_  
(Tu peux essayer de résister)  
_Try to hide from my kiss_  
(Essayer de te cacher de mes baisers)  
_But you know, but you know_  
(Mais tu sais, mais tu sais)  
_That you can't fight the moonlight_  
(Que tu ne peux pas combattre le clair de lune)  
_Deep in the dark_  
(Profondément dans l'obscurité)  
_You'll surrender your heart_  
(Tu rendras ton coeur)  
_But you know, but you know_  
(Mais tu sais, mais tu sais)  
_That you can't fight the moonlight_  
(Que tu ne peux pas combattre le clair de lune)  
_No ..._  
(Non ...)  
_You can't fight it_  
(Tu ne peux pas le combattre)  
_It's gonna get to your heart_  
(Il me donnera une chance d'atteindre ton coeur)

_It's gonna get to your heart_  
(Il me donnera une chance d'atteindre ton coeur)

Tout au long de la chanson, Iruka avait jeté des regards plus ou moins insistants sur Kakashi. Hatake était vraiment content d'avoir son masque pour camoufler ses rougissements. L'argenté n'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ne serait-ce qu'un dixiéme de seconde, le châtain des yeux. Il était tellement beau quand, il faisait courir ses doigts sur les touches. Et ses regards que le pianiste lui avait lancé. Le jounin avait cru fondre à chaque fois.  
Le pianiste se tut, les acclamations et les applaudissements se firent rapidement entendre. Le chuunin se leva, un sourire magnifique ornant son visage. Il avait réussi son coup. Kakashi ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde des yeux et il était encore en train de le fixer de son regard bicolore. Il s'assit à sa place et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci acquiesça avec un sourire.

- " Waw ! Qui aurait cru que le plus réservé des chuunins oserait chanter devant une cinquantaine de personnes ! s'étonna Asuma.  
- Et... d'une façon aussi... magnifique, chuchota le ninja copieur, mais pas assez bas car Iruka et Hayate l'avaient regardé en souriant.  
- Bon, c'est à moi maintenant dit le Dauphin ; Hum, Hayate.  
- Hai.  
- Action ou Vérité?  
- Action.  
- Bon dépéche toi d'inviter le jeune serveur que tu n'arrêtes pas de te mater depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Yatta ! Arigato 'Ruka ! s'écria Hayate tout souriant.

Ce dernier se dépécha de se diriger vers le bar, il fit part de sa proposition à l'autre, qui parut ne pas accepter.

- " Ootani !  
- Hai Hayate ?  
- Tu peux libérer, euh ? Dit-il en se retournant vers le serveur.  
- Kohori, répondit le jeune serveur en lui offrant un petit sourire timide.  
- C'est trés joli.  
- Arigato, rougit le serveur.  
- Donc, tu permets que je t'emprunte Kohori?  
- Euh, oui bien sûr.  
- Arigato " s'écriérent les deux autres.

Hayate se dirigea donc, suivit du jeune homme qui était légérement plus petit que lui, vers la table et présenta le nouvel arrivant.

OoOoOoOoO

Le jeu se poursuivit encore pendant un bon moment. Il était aux alentours de 2h du matin. Il ne restait plus que 4 personnes parmi la troupe. Asuma était parti avec Kurenai, Genma avec Raidou étant donné qu'ils étaient en couple, pareil pour Kotetsu et Izumo et Gai, par on ne sait quel miracle avait réussi à séduire Anko, l'alcool aidant bien entendu ...

- " Euh Kakashi, tu veux bien raccompagner Iruka parce qu'il est pas en état de partir là.  
- Mais fi, ze vais bieeeennnnn, dit le chuunin en se levant. Il essaya de faire quelques pas et manqua de se planter, les dents dans la table face à lui.  
- Je vais te raccompagner, dit l'argenté doucement.  
- T'inquiétes pas, ça vaaa.  
- Non, non j'insiste.  
- Bon ok si tu veux.  
- Moi je pars avec Kohori, à demain, fit Hayate en les saluant de la main.  
- D'main 'Yate!  
- On y va?  
- Vouiiii "

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent donc en direction de l'appartement du plus jeune. Ils étaient éclairés par la lumiére du clair de lune. Le cadet était soutenu par les bras puissants du jounin afin d'éviter, qu'il ne s'étale au milieu de la rue. Le ninja au Sharingan était assez amusé par les petites mimiques et exclamations du chuunin, sur qui l'alcool avait, semblait-il, une certaine influence. L'appartement n'était plus qu'a quelques métres d'eux à présent.

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour ce chapitre 4 ^^ J'espére qu'il vous a plut. Personnellement, j'adore la chanson " Can't fight the moonlight " que j'avais découverte dans le film " Coyote girl " (ou Coyote Ugly, que je vous conseille d'ailleurs) Et donc, je trouvais qu'elle collait plutôt bien avec le chapitre. J'attend de voir vos impressions.

Kisu, Nowa


	5. Rêve ou réalité

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à M. Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuusou, que je remercie grandement pour ses corrections !

**Note** : Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour l'étoffer un peu mais bon... Vraiment désolé

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Rêve ou réalité ?**_

Arrivés devant la porte du jeune homme aux yeux chocolat, le ninja copieur l'appuya contre le mur le temps d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois fait, il aida Iruka à entrer, l'appuya à nouveau contre le mur à côté de la porte pour pouvoir la fermer. Puis il attrapa le bras du Dauphin pour le passer autour de ses épaules quand soudain ce dernier l'attira à lui en le tenant par la nuque de sa main libre. Le chuunin apposa ses lévres sur celles masquées du jounin. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux démesurés sous l'effet de la surprise.

- " Iruka, dit l'argenté tout en le repoussant doucement ; tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, tu as beaucoup trop bu et ...

- Non Kakashi, le coupa l'autre ; je suis parfaitement maitre de mes gestes

- Mais ... Mais tu ne tenais pas debout y'a pas 2 minutes ?

- Je faisais semblant d'être bourrer ... avoua le plus jeune, quelque peu honteux ; Je tiens trés bien à l'alcool

- C'est pas possible, tu ...

- A ton avis, est-ce que j'aurais réussi à écrire une chanson et sa partition si j'avais été cuit ?

- Euh non, Mais, pourquoi ?

- Je ... Je voulais que tu me raccompagnes, je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi. Je ... murmura le Dauphin en plongeant ses iris chocolat dans ceux de son vis-à-vis

- ... "

Devant le manque de réaction du sexy jounin, le chuunin glissa un doigt téméraire sous le masque de son ainé, lui demandant, des yeux, la permission de le lui retirer. Celui-ci acquiesça. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice horizontale ne se fit pas prier deux fois et abaissa lentement ce fichu morceau de tissus.

- " Wow ! Plus magnifique et plus sexy tu meurs ! pensa Iruka, mais en voyant Kakashi ricaner et rougir violemment, il ajouta ; Oh non ! Me dis pas que j'ai pensé ça tout haut !

- Et si " rigola son vis-à-vis, bien que gêné

Iruka était captivé, presque fasciné. Il ne pouvait décoller son regard du visage du ninja copieur. Enfin il pouvait voir son visage. Il avait tant rêvé de cet instant. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve, encore allongé dans son lit douillet. Il voulut vérifier si c'était le cas ou non. Lentement, du bout des doigts, il fit l'inspection de ce visage, passant partout où il pouvait. S'attardant légérement sur la fine cicatrice qui barrait l'oeil gauche de l'argenté. Ce dernier se laissait faire, se délectant de la sensation de bien-être que lui procurait le doux contact des doigts basanés. Deux mains halées remplacérent rapidement les doigts, se calant sur les joues, en entourant la mâchoire. Le chuunin scella une nouvelle fois leurs lévres. Le baiser était doux et tendre. Iruka était aux anges. Enfin il goutait à ces lévres tentatrices, qui au passage avaient un goût sucré. Le cadet força gentiment Kakashi à se tourner, de façon à ce que ce dernier se retrouve dos au mur. Le plus jeune le plaqua ensuite contre la cloison tout en quémandant l'accés avec sa langue sur les lévres pâles. L'argenté assaillit par un plaisir puissant, céda de suite à la demande du bout de chair rose. Un combat doux et sensuel s'engagea entre les deux jumelles. Le chuunin en voulait plus, beaucoup plus ... Il laissa glisser sa main le long du torse de l'argenté et fit passer ses doigts sous le tissus bleu roi ...

- " I ... Iruka, je euh ...

- Tu trouves que je vais trop vite ?

- Euh ... Oui, désolé... C'est juste que je ... rougit l'homme aux cheveux argent. Je n'ai jamais ...

- Kakashi dis-moi ce qu'il y a le rassura le jeune aux cheveux chocolat.

- Je ... Tu ne te moques pas de moi, promis ?

- Promis, je n'ai aucune raison de me moquer de toi

- Je ..._,,_ expira d'une traite le ninja au Sharingan

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser sourit le châtain ; Tu es trop adorable. Le pervers de Konoha est en fait sensible et timide.

- C'est ... C'est que les livres me permettent de m'évader ... "

Le chuunin attendrit par le comportement du jounin l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lévres et le prit dans ses bras.

- " Tu reste dormir ? interrogea Iruka ; Juste dormir ajouta t-il en voyant le regard de son argenté

- D'accord. " sourit timidement Kakashi

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui donna un bas de pyjama. Puis, il lui indiqua la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se changer tranquillement, même s'il aurait préféré pouvoir se rincer l'oeil en admirant l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il se changea rapidement et attendit patiemment que le ninja au Sharingan revienne. Le chuunin n'eut pas longtemps à attendre et fut émerveillé par le magnifique torse musclé du jounin. Kakashi rougit sous le regard presque gourmand du châtain. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le regarde de cette maniére. Ils se glissérent sous la couverture, le plus jeune pris son ainé dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Bien que gêné, l'argenté se laissa faire, profitant de la douceur de l'étreinte. Iruka, lui, avait l'impression de rêvé, c'est pourquoi il en profitait un maximum. Il se disait qu'il était possible que se ne soit pas qu'un rêve et que la réalité, elle, était bien plus belle que n'importe lequel de ses rêves ...

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

_

Nowa : Et voila pour le chapitre 5. J'espére que vous avez aimez Kakashi tout timide et tout mignon ... Car, et je tiens à le préciser, cette fic est une IruKaka, au cas où ce chapitre ne vous l'ait pas fait remarquer. Et j'espére surtout que j'en ai pas trop fait avec lui ... J'attends de voir vos réactions ^^ Kisu, Nowa


	6. Entre Sharingan et inconscience

**Disclamer** : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ... C'est qu'il est dur en affaire M. Kishimoto !

**Bêta lectrice** : Tenshi kuusou, que je remercie pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**_Entre sharingan et inconscience_**

_Quelques semaines plus tard ..._

Iruka émergea doucement, gardant pourtant ses paupières closes. Il sentit un vide à côté de lui. Il tâtonna, les paupières toujours lourdes de sommeil. Rien. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et remarqua un petit morceau de papier posait sur l'oreiller à côté du sien. Il l'ouvrit : " Ne bouges pas, je reviens vite. Kakashi " . L'homme aux cheveux chocolat ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il nageait en plein rêve. Depuis la soirée, il était en couple avec Kakashi et ce dernier venait régulièrement dormir chez lui. Juste dormir. L'argenté n'était pas encore prés pour " le grand saut ". Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et attendit patiemment le retour de son jounin. Il entendit quelqu'un refermer le plus discrètement possible la porte d'entrée, puis des pas se diriger vers la chambre. La porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaitre le visage, hélas, masqué de l'argenté.

- " Oh, je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, je me suis réveillé il y a 5 minutes, sourit le chuunin.

- Ah. Euh, je... je suis allé acheter de quoi déjeuner, euh...

- Merci. " Murmura Iruka tout en se redressant sur le lit.

Kakashi rougit violemment à la vue que lui offrait le jeune professeur de l'académie. En effet, celui-ci ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, offrant son torse imberbe et musclé à la vue du ninja copieur. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ses cheveux retombaient négligemment sur ses épaules et son front, ce qui le rendait absolument irrésistible. Et ça, Iruka le savait parfaitement...

- " T'es trop chou quand, tu rougis, se moqua gentiment le chuunin.

- Mais je... je... bégaya le jounin en rougissant encore plus.

- Hihihi, je rigole. Bon on va manger alors?

- Euh... Je...

- Oui?

- Je...

- Oooh trop chou, il me fait trop craqué! Je suis vraiment trop gentil de ne pas lui sauter dessus! Pensa l'homme aux yeux chocolat; Allez, viens là. " Rigola t-il en ouvrant en grand ses bras.

L'argenté se précipita, un grand sourire aux lèvres, contre le torse halé pour s'y lover. Le plus jeune serra amoureusement son ainé et lui retira son masque pour l'embrasser tendrement. Après quelques minutes de tendresse, ils finirent par se lever et mangèrent ce qu'avait ramené l'argenté. Puis ce dernier dû partir, après avoir longuement embrassait son châtain de petit ami. Il aurait préféré rester avec le chuunin, seulement son élève ténébreux l'attendait pour aller s'entrainer. Pour une fois, il était arrivé en avance et patientait en étant appuyé contre l'encadrement d'un bar. Deux étrangers plutôt louches étaient en train de consommés. Le jounin les surveillait du coin de l'œil en attendant son élève. Puis Asuma et Kurenaï le rejoignirent et se mirent discrètement d'accord pour que les deux nouveaux arrivants surveillent les deux étrangers. Sasuke finit par arriver et ils se dirigèrent vers l'aire d'entrainement. Kakashi retourna finalement avec ses deux collègues.

- " Kakashi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Questionna Kurenaï.

- Je me faisais du soucis pour vous et j'avais raison.

- Cette pupille... Tu dois être Hatake Kakashi, dit un des deux étrangers.

- La peau bleue, cette épée. Tu dois être Hoshigaki Kisame, affirma l'argenté, puis se retournant vers l'autre; Et Uchiwa Itachi, ça faisait longtemps...

- Hn.

- Bon restez en arrière, contre ses sharingan vous ne pourrez rien faire, ordonna le ninja copieur aux deux autres jounin.

- Mais fais attention sinon Iruka va s'inquiéter, signala gentiment la jeune kunoichi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Iruka vient faire là? S'indigna l'homme-requin.

- Hum... C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... marmonna Itachi, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Quoi? Interrogèrent en chœur les quatre autres.

- Et bien, ce matin je l'ai vu sortir de l'appartement d'Iruka quand on se dirigeait vers le bar. Et j'ai préféré ne rien te dire pensant que c'était mieux comme ça.

- ? (Totale incompréhension de la part des trois ninjas de Konoha.)

- QUOI! Hurla le nukenin '' bleu '', avant de se reprendre; Tu... tu veux dire qu'il sort avec MON Iruka chéri! S'égosilla t-il finalement en pointant Kakashi du doigt.

- Comment ça " TON Iruka chéri "? s'énerva l'argenté.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire Hatake! Iruka sera à moi, À MOI! "

Là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Kakashi se rua sur le bleu et le combat s'engagea entre eux.

- " Il est souvent comme ça? Questionna Asuma.

- Quand, il s'agit d'Iruka oui, il perd tout ses moyens, soupira l'héritier du sharingan.

- Je vois. Il est vraiment amoureux alors?

- Oui, c'est insupportable! Toutes les nuits, il gémit ce prénom en boucle et le matin c'est chapiteau et compagnie!

- Ah quand même ouais! " S'exclama le jounin devant le regard catastrophé d'Itachi.

D'un puissant coup de pied, Kakashi repoussa Kisame qui atterrit sur la berge. Itachi décida donc de prendre la relève, voulant se mesurer au ninja copieur. Le combat s'engagea entre-eux. Leurs gestes étaient beaucoup plus précis, plus calculés. Leurs sharingan dansaient dans leurs yeux, rappelant les techniques d'hypnose. Soudain le combat passa au niveau supérieur. En effet, l'Uchiwa venait d'enclencher son _Mangekyou sharingan_. Malgré son sharingan, l'Hatake ne réussi à supporter l'attaque, n'étant pas un descendant du plus puissant clan du village de la feuille, son sharingan restait bien inférieur à celui du brun.

- " Kakashi! " Crièrent le fils du Sandaime et sa compagne.

Ce dernier venait de s'effondrer après avoir subi les trois jours de torture mentale infligeait par l'une des plus puissantes attaques du ténébreux. Le membre d'Akatsuki allait l'achever lorsqu'une trainée verte passa devant lui, récupérant au passage l'homme aux cheveux argent. '' L'OVNI '' déposa son fardeau au bord de la rive à côté des jounin du village.

- " Ah Kakashi, mon éternel rival, voila que je te sauve la vie! Tu me dois une fière chandelle... Dit la chose, puis se retournant vers Itachi; Moi, Gai Maito, je serai ton adversaire! Je vais te montrer toute la fougue de ma jeunesse! "

Les deux membres d'Akatsuki quittèrent le village en courant, enfin, dire qu'ils s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes serait plus exact... Béh, oui on ne sais jamais si le ridicule et la combinaison verte moulante de Gai étaient contagieux ou pas...

* * *

Nowa: Bon voila pour ce chapitre 6. Je suis désolée pour sa courte longueur, mais je fais du mieux que je peux pour rajouter quelques choses par-ci par-là pour les rallonger mais ce n'est pas toujours facile ... Et oui je sais, c'est du grand n'importe quoi mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite... Bon j'espère que ce n'était pas non plus du trop grand n'importe quoi… J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu.

Kisu, Nowa


	7. Le lien

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à M. Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kohori qui vient du manga Lovely Complex

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuusou, que je remercie une fois de plus ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Le lien**_

- " Alors ? Comment va Kohori ?

- Hihi très bien, rigola Hayate en rougissant; Et Kakashi?

- Il va bien, il s'entraine avec Sasuke en ce moment. Et vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien?

- Oui, il est... Wow quoi! Et avec ton sexy jounin? fit-il, taquin.

- Il est trop adorable! Il est très sensible et timide. En plus il rougit tout le temps, c'est trop mignon.

- Mais encore? demanda son meilleur ami, sa voix trahissant son impatience.

- Ah, on n'est pas encore allés jusqu'au bout, on ne fais que...

- QUOIII! le coupa Hayate en hurlant; Tu veux dire que le pervers est un coincé! s'époumona-t-il.

- Moins fort! s'écria Iruka en posant sa main sur la bouche de son meilleur ami; C'est parce qu'il est timide. Je ne veux pas le brusquer.

- Pooooh! " souffla l'autre, l'air complétement catastrophé.

Après avoir longuement discuté de leurs hommes, les deux chuunins partirent chacun de leur côté.

_Du côté des autres shinobis._

-" Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Non c'est trop loin, il vaut mieux l'amener à son appartement.

- Et si on l'emmener chez Iruka? proposa Kurenaï.

- Oui c'est vrai, il pourra s'occuper de lui.

- Vous savez où il habite?

- Oui je sais où il habite, suivez-moi."

Asuma et Gaï prirent chacun un bras du ninja copieur et suivirent la kunoichi jusqu'à l'appartement du chuunin, en essayant de ne pas trop secouer leur fardeau.

TOC TOC! (Bruitage très bien réussi XD)

- " Oui, dit le Dauphin en ouvrant la porte; Ah Kurenaï qu'est-ce qui t'amènes?

- Euh, où se trouve ta chambre?

- Pa ... Pardon? bégaya Iruka tout en écarquillant les yeux.

- Vite, je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit-elle tout en s'écartant du cadre de la porte, laissant voir les 3 autres jounins.

- Kami-sama! Kakashi! Mais... Qu'est-ce que... bafouilla l'homme aux cheveux chocolats, les larmes menaçant dangereusement de couler.

- Plus tard! " s'énerva la jeune femme.

Iruka se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, montrant le chemin aux 4 ninjas du village de la feuille. Ils déposèrent l'argenté sur le lit du chuunin et descendirent attendre ce dernier dans le salon. Iruka s'installa au bord du lit, au côté de son homme. Il préférait retenir ses larmes pour l'instant. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et rejoignit ses convives. Il prit place au côté de Kurenaï sur le canapé. Cette dernière lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Puis ils partirent, laissant le professeur de l'académie seul et allèrent prévenir le maitre Hokage. Ce dernier se rendit chez le chuunin accompagné de quelques ninjas médecins. L'état de Kakashi était stable. Ils demandèrent au professeur de veiller sur lui et de les prévenir en cas de changement de son état. Ils quittèrent l'appartement, Iruka remonta dans sa chambre et se mit en tête de débarrasser le jounin de ses vêtements pour pouvoir l'installer confortablement sous les couvertures. Il lui laissa son boxer, histoire qu'il ne soit pas gêner à son réveil. Ses gestes étaient quelques peu désordonnés à cause des larmes et des sanglots. N'ayant le cœur à rien faire, il décida de prendre une bonne douche pour se détendre avant d'aller se coucher. Lorsque ...

- " IRUKA-SENSEI ! hurla la furie blonde tout en ouvrant violemment la porte

- Oui Naruto ?

- C'est... C'est vrai que Kakashi-senseï... est blessé? réussi-t-il à articuler en reprenant son souffle; C'est gros sourcils qui me l'a dit.

- Oui, répondit le chuunin, ses yeux devenant terne; Il est dans ma chambre, viens. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ouvrit la porte.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- Il a voulu protéger Asuma et Kurenaï et Itachi lui a fait subir son _Mangekyou_ et il est inconscient maintenant, murmura le senseï en s'installant au côté de l'argenté.

- Itachi, le frère de Sasuke?

- Oui.

- Et c'est quoi le Mangek-truc?

- Le _Mangekyou Sharingan_. C'est l'une des attaques les plus puissantes d'Itachi.

- Ah, mais ça va, il va s'en sortir, pas vrai senseï? Demanda avec espoir le genin.

- J'espère, oui, répondit le professeur en repoussant délicatement du bout de ses doigts les mèches argentées du front de son homme.

- Vous l'aimez senseï, hein?

- Oui, lui dit-il, attendant avec un peu d'appréhension la réaction de son ancien élève.

Naruto sourit à cette annonce, ce qui rassura son vis-à-vis. Puis le jeune junchuuriki laissa l'autre, estimant qu'il avait besoin de repos. Le chuunin se dirigea vers la salle de bain, entra dans la cabine de douche et alluma le jet. Après quelques minutes passées sous l'eau chaude, il avait réussi à un peu se détendre. Puis, il retourna dans la chambre où s'installa sous les couvertures, tout contre son jounin, le serrant dans ses bras. Le fait de l'avoir auprès de lui le rassurait, s'il avait été à l'hôpital il aurait gonflé les infirmières jusqu'à ce qu'elles le laissent rester auprès de lui. Au moins, là, il n'avait pas eu à se fatiguer pour ça. Il sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, la journée avait été longue et surtout très riche en émotion.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours que le jounin était inconscient et que le chuunin s'occupait de lui. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à peser sur le moral, d'habitude si joyeux et positif d'Iruka. Kakashi lui manquait terriblement, son rire, sa gêne quand il se moquait gentiment de sa timidité, son sourire. Tout quoi! Il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait et tenait à lui. Il décida de se libérer de ce manque en le transformant en une chanson. Il avait beaucoup de mal à insuffler ses sentiments dans les paroles. C'est pourquoi il commença par la partition. Une mélodie magnifique, à la fois douce et harmonieuse. Petit à petit les paroles lui vinrent.

L'argenté en était à présent à son septième jour d'inconscience. Des bruits réguliers et doux venaient titiller son ouïe. Les sons se firent de plus en plus proches puis plus rien ... Avait-il à nouveau sombrer dans le néant ?

Iruka venait de finir les derniers accords et décida de chanter sa nouvelle composition. Il espérait que malgré son sommeil profond, Kakashi entendrait cette chanson ou du moins la douce mélodie...

* * *

**Nowa** : Et voila pour ce chapitre 7! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette petite fiction!

**Kuusou**: O.O Je la corrigerai plu. Ouinnnnn ='(

A bientôt pour la suite.

Kisu, Nowa.


	8. La mélodie du bonheur

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kishimoto ! Les paroles viennent de " Everytime we touch " de Cascada

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuusou, que je remercie une fois de plus pour sa correction ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**La mélodie du bonheur**_

Still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

_(J'entends toujours ta voix lorsque tu dors prés de moi)_

I still feel your touch in my dreams

_(Je sens toujours ton toucher dans mes rêves)_

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

_(Pardonne-moi ma faiblesse, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

Without you it's hard to survive

_(Sans toi c'est difficile de survivre)_

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

_(Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche j'ai ce sentiment)_

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly

_(Et chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse je jure que je vole)_

Can't you feel my heart fast, I want this to last

_(Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon cœur battre rapidement, je veux cela pour toujours)_

Need you by my side

_(J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés)_

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static

_(Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche, je sens la statique)_

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

_(Et chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse, j'atteins le ciel)_

Can't you hear my heart so

_(Ne peux-tu pas entendre mon cœur ainsi)_

I can't let you go

_(Je ne peux pas te laisser partir)_

Want you in my life

_(Je te veux dans ma vie)_

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

_(Tes bras sont mon château, ton cœur est mon ciel)_

They wipe away tears that I cry

_(Ils essuient les larmes que j'ai pleuré)_

The good and the bad times, we've been through then all

_(Les bons et les mauvais moments, nous les avons tous passé)_

You make me rise when I fall

_(Tu me relèves lorsque je tombe)_

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

_(Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche j'ai ce sentiment)_

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly

_(Et chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse je jure que je vole)_

Can't you feel my heart fast, I want this to last

_(Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon cœur battre rapidement, je veux cela pour toujours)_

Need you by my side

_(J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés)_

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static

_(Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche, je sens la statique)_

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

_(Et chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse, j'atteins le ciel)_

Can't you hear my heart so

_(Ne peux-tu pas entendre mon cœur ainsi)_

I can't let you go

_(Je ne peux pas te laisser partir)_

Want you in my life

_(Je te veux dans ma vie)_

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

_(Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche j'ai ce sentiment)_

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly

_(Et chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse je jure que je vole)_

Can't you feel my heart fast, I want this to last

_(Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon cœur battre rapidement, je veux cela pour toujours)_

Need you by my side

_(J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés)_

La dernière note résonna dans l'appartement. Iruka avait les yeux légèrement embué de larmes. Deux bras vinrent maladroitement l'enlacer à la taille. Il sursauta et releva la tête pour plonger ses iris dans ceux bicolores du propriétaire des bras aventureux, d'où s'échappaient de longues trainées de larmes. L'étau des bras de Kakashi était assez faible mais tellement agréable. Le chuunin, les joues envahies de larmes, se leva et serra le jounin le plus qu'il put, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Les deux pleuraient à chaudes larmes. La présence, le contact de l'autre leur avaient tellement manqué. Le plus jeune attrapa le visage de son aîné entre ses mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles pâles de son amour. Tous les deux fermèrent les yeux pour mieux profiter du tendre baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

- "Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota Iruka en fourrant son nez dans le cou pâle.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, susurra Kakashi.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire un coup pareil, le menaça le chuunin.

- Je te promet d'essayer, sourit le jounin, avant de sentir sa tête tourner méchamment.

- Hé! Ça va? S'inquiéta le professeur d'académie.

- Je... Je me sens... Pas très bien, réussit à dire le ninja copieur.

- Viens."

Le châtain l'aida à rejoindre sa chambre et le fit asseoir sur le lit. Les vertiges de l'argenté passèrent peu à peu. Il sourit à son compagnon pour le rassurer.

- "Dis donc toi! Tu n'as pas l'impression que mes nerfs et mon cœur ont déjà étaient suffisamment mis à l'épreuve? S'exclama ce dernier.

- Gomenasai!

- C'est pas grave, mais tu as plutôt intérêt à être vite sur pied. J'en ai marre de passer mes journées à me faire un sang d'encre!

- Et euh... Je...

- Oui?

- C'est... C'est toi qui... as écrit la chanson? Rougit Kakashi.

- Oui, elle te plait? Susurra de façon taquine Iruka en déposant un baiser sur le nez de son petit ami, dont les joues étaient vraiment en feu.

- Oui, elle est magnifique répondit la "Tomate" à voix basse; Et... Tu l'as écrite... Pour... qui?

- Pour Kisame Hoshigaki bien sûr! Plaisanta le chuunin, mais sa petite blague provoqua un énorme malaise; Oh, pardon, excuse-moi. J'ai vraiment pas choisit la bonne personne, s'excusa t-il.

- C'est pas grave, mais c'est à cause de... se stoppa le jounin.

- Quoi?

- Il t'aime

- NANNNNIIIIIIII! hurla l'homme aux yeux chocolats.

- C'est pour ça qu'on s'est battus, avoua le ninja au Sharingan.

- Baka! L'insulta l'autre en lui tapant sur la tête; Est-ce que tu crois que ça valait la peine de te mettre dans cet état!

- Mais...

- Kakashi... S'exaspéra le cadet; Je suis bien avec toi et je me fous royalement de ce meurtrier. Arrête de te faire du soucis pour ça, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs." Sourit-il.

BOUM!

- "IRUKA-SENSEI!

- En haut Naruto, dit l'interpelé, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans la plus grande des discrétions.

- Senseï je... Ohh! Kakashi-senseï! Vous allez bien? Et... Et...

- Oui et quoi ?

- Vo... Vo... Votre masque! Bégaya la furie encore sous le choc de découvrir le visage de son senseï

- Ah oui, oh de tout façon maintenant c'est trop tard pour le caché, rigola l'argenté devant la tête encore déconfite de son élève.

- Ahahah! Kakashi mon éternel rival! Enfin de retour parmi nous!

- Ah salut Gai.

- Prêt pour un nouveau défi? Demanda l'homme aux goûts "spéciaux", un coucher de soleil avec vue sur la mer étant apparu derrière lui d'on ne sait où.

- Euh...

- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION! S'indigna le chuunin à la peau halée; Kakashi a besoin de soin et de repos! Compris! Rajouta t-il, un air menaçant ayant déformer ses traits habituellement si doux

- Eh senseï! Il n'est pas en sucre votre amoureux! Rigola le genin, le couple en question rougit violemment.

- Oh, je vois que tu m'as encore dépasser mon rival! S'extasia le jounin aux sourcils volumineux, volumineux étant un euphémisme.

- ..."

Après quelques minutes, Iruka alla préparer à boire pour ses convives et à manger pour sa moitié. Il leur apporta tout cela et ils continuèrent à discuter une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Après quoi les deux "intrus" laissèrent le couple tranquille.

Leur journée se déroula tranquillement, étant, cependant, ponctuée des visites des autres ninjas du village. Naruto ayant, bien entendu, tenu sa langue au sujet du rétablissement du jounin et le "martien à la coupe au bol" ayant été muet au sujet de la découverte du couple. Enfin découverte, disons plutôt la confirmation des rumeurs au sujet du couple...

A suivre ...

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour ce chapitre 8, qui est l'avant dernier. Je sais bien que les chapitres sont courts, mais je fais de mon mieux à chaque fois pour les améliorer, mais bon c'est pas facile ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut ^^ Je vous dis à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !

Kisu, Nowa


	9. Je t'aime

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent au grand M. Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuusou

**Note** : Ce chapitre n'est pas encore passé entre le mains de ma bêta, donc je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes ! Et il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Je t'aime**

- " Enfin tranquille, soupira Iruka en fermant la porte derrière leurs derniers visiteurs.

- Ouais, je crois que tous les ninjas du village sont venus, rigola Kakashi en le rejoignant à la porte.

- Repose-toi un peu, ajouta le chuunin en enlaçant son compagnon; Je vais nous préparer de quoi manger."

Après avoir tendrement embrassé son jounin, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit à la chasse aux ingrédients. Il réussit à attraper de quoi préparer des ramens et se mit à la préparation. Petit à petit, l'odeur envahit l'appartement, venant chatouiller les narines de l'argenté qui somnolait sur le canapé.

- " Kakashi, chuchota Iruka.

- Hmm. dit l'interpelé en émergeant.

- Le diner est prêt, tu viens, sourit le chuunin.

- Oui. "

Ils se mirent à table et dégustèrent les ramens du professeur qui, il faut l'avouer, étaient délicieux. Le professeur d'académie rangea la table pendant que son homme se lavait mais il était, comment dire, très très légèrement déconcentré. Le bruit de l'eau lui donnait envie de tout envoyer valser et de courir rejoindre le ninja copieur mais il fallait qu'il tienne, il ne devait surtout pas le brusquer. La porte de la salle de bain finit par s'ouvrir.

- " Faites qu'il n'ait pas oublié ses habits, sinon je vais pas tenir. " Pensa l'homme aux yeux chocolats.

Par chance, le ninja au Sharingan n'avait pas oublié ses affaires, il eut donc la chance de ne pas se faire violer avant d'arriver dans la chambre. Il patienta bien sagement assit en tailleur sur le lit, en regardant le ciel étoilé à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Son chéri le rejoint rapidement et s'installa juste derrière lui pour regarder le ciel avec lui tout en l'enlaçant. Ils étaient vraiment bien comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kakashi finit par caler sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Iruka, le câlinant avec son nez et lui caressant tendrement les bras du bout des doigts.

- " Quel allumeur! Il veut vraiment que je craque ou quoi! " se dit le chuunin dans son for intérieur.

Car ses petits gestes, aussi petits soient-ils, rendaient le jeune homme complétement dingue. Déjà que sans ça il ferait bien de l'argenté son 4h! Là, selon lui, c'était plus que de la provocation.

- " Kakashi, tu devrais arrêter de me caresser les bras et de me torturer avec le bout de ton nez, c'est pas que ça me déplaise mais même sans le faire exprès tu es entrain de chercher les ennuis là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Et qui te dit que je ne cherche pas les ennuis justement.

- Que... De quoi!

- Écoute Iruka, pendant que j'étais inconscient j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir et...

- Et?

- Et j'ai eu peur, peur de te perdre... J'aimerai pouvoir sentir que je suis bien vivant et j'ai besoin de sentir que tu es là... reprit Kakashi en passant au mode tomate super mûre; Je...

- Ssshh, j'ai compris. " Répondit Iruka en capturant les lèvres de son futur amant.

Il le fit se coucher sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui sans pour autant briser leur baiser. Il entreprit d'enlever délicatement le haut du jounin tout en surveillant les réactions de l'autre.

- " Si tu veux que je m'arrête tu me le dis d'accord?

- Ou... Oui. "

Une fois que le haut eut traversé la chambre par la voie des airs, le chuunin s'émerveilla une fois de plus sur le torse de Kakashi. Il se mit en suite à l'explorer de ses lèvres et ses mains, ne négligeant aucune parcelle de son corps. Le ninja copieur avait chaud, atrocement chaud, mais il était tellement bien. Il se mit à son tour à retirer le haut de son cadet et quand ce dernier eut lui aussi prit son envol, il parcourut le torse halé de ses mains en l'effleurant à peine. Le plus jeune n'en pouvait plus non plus et décida d'accélérer un peu le processus. Il retira le pantalon du jounin et se mit à torturer ses cuisses. Les gémissements de l'ainé fusèrent, ce qui ravit le gentil bourreau, qui lui retira ensuite son boxeur. Après quoi, il prit quelques secondes pour admirer le corps nu de son homme, homme qui à ce moment-là ressemblait plus à une tomate qu'à autre chose, le regard de son compagnon remplit de désir et d'une légère lueur perverse le gênait. Mais pas plus que ça en fait. Iruka s'attaqua à la virilité du ninja au Sharingan, qui ne cessait de montrer à quel point cette torture lui était agréable. Le chuunin, se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, les envoya avec leurs confrères, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible du lit. Kakashi avait l'impression de planer, trop de sensations se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'homme aux cheveux chocolats était émerveillé par le spectacle que lui offrait son compagnon, cette vision ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus. C'est pourquoi, après avoir méticuleusement fait perdre pied à l'homme aux cheveux argents, il commença à le préparer pour la suite. Le jounin se tortillait dans tout les sens, ses doigts aventureux n'étaient pas douloureux mais la sensation était tellement étrange. Pourtant lorsque le chuunin les retira, il ne put retenir un grognement de frustration qui amusa beaucoup Iruka. Ce dernier se présenta ensuite devant l'antre de l'argenté. Il le pénétra avec le plus de douceur et de délicatesse qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était tellement étroit que Kakashi sentit les larmes embuées ses yeux et une douleur atroce lui lacérait le bas du dos.

- " Détend-toi, ça va aller, bientôt tu ne ressentiras plus du tout de douleur, lui murmura le chuunin pour l'aider à se détendre, tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Facile à dire! Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui a un... dans le... s'exclama l'autre tout en rougissant encore un peu plus.

- Hihi, si tu ressens la douleur c'est parce que tu es vivant et que je suis en toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? le taquina le Dauphin.

- Si mais...

- Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu aura mal ne t'inquiètes pas. "

Et pour l'aider à mieux se détendre, Iruka recommença ses va et vient sur le membre tendu de son amour. Rapidement ce dernier perdit pied à nouveau et se mit à onduler contre le corps de son amant, lui donnant le feu vert pour la suite. Le jeune professeur ne se fit pas prier deux fois et commença lentement d'abord puis plus rapidement par la suite ses coups butoirs. À chaque coup de rein, l'ainé voyait toujours un peu plus d'étoiles, criant, gémissant le nom de sa moitié. Les portes du paradis tremblaient de plus en plus, menaçant de s'ouvrir à chaque instant. C'est avec un puissant assaut qu'Iruka les fit céder, les libérant tout les deux dans un dernier cri. Le lit lui aussi avait failli céder sous la brûlante passion des deux hommes, mais bon ce sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois... Les deux amants se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- " Alors c'était vraiment gênant que je sois en toi? Se moqua gentiment Iruka.

- Non, chuchota Kakashi en se lovant un peu plus contre son homme.

- Ah! Ça me rassure, j'avais peur de t'avoir traumatisé, rigola-t-il.

- Baka!

- Hihi.

- Je...

- Hm?

- Je...

- Mais encore?

- Je t'aime, souffla le jounin au creux de l'oreille de son amour, semblant lui confier un secret.

- Moi aussi mon cœur. " Lui répondit le chuunin les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Nowa: Et voila pour ce dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut, même si le lemon n'est pas terrible, pas du tout même, mais bon c'est l'un des tout premier que j'ai écrit. Et je m'excuse pour la longueur du chapitre aussi, mais bon, c'est un peu comme un épilogue quoi. Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction, qui était la première que j'ai écrite!

Kuusou: Baka... tu es folle ou quoi ce lemon est merveilleux. Un peu maladroit mais tellement adorable. On sent la tendresse d'Iruka et la timidité de Kakashi. Et même mon zumo qui est gay adore. Alors tu es géniale... X.X

Merci de m'avoir lu ! Kisu et peut-être à bientôt pour une prochaine fic!


End file.
